


Motherhood

by Just_Ciel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Jasper gets very motherly, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hormonal pregnant Jasper is left alone with Peridot. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

Jasper let out a soft growl, her large hand wrapped around the thin arm of the small blue gem.

“I’m sorry Jasper,” Lapis sighed, brushing the back of her fingers against her partner’s cheek gently. “But this mission is out there in the ocean and they need my water powers, I can’t let Steven and Connie down.”

Her hand now trailed down past Jasper’s chest, resting upon her belly where there was a noticeable baby bump. She pushed down slightly causing the large striped gem to groan, she could feel the discernible shapes of two orbs. The geodes of their future cubs were within, awaiting the day they would come forth which was to be expected in few months. Lapis smiled gently.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it,” she kissed the tip of Jasper’s nose lightly then slipped away out of reach before she could be pulled into one of her tight hugs. Ever since the eggs had been laid inside her, Jasper had been unusually clingy. She let out a low sad whine.

Must be the hormones Lapis mused to herself as she joined Steven who had been waiting in the doorway.

“Do you think she’ll be fine?” the scruffy haired human worried, glancing up at the loft where Jasper rested in her own bed – more of a low wooden box with a mattress that had been constructed in preparation for eventual birth of the gemlings. “Does she have enough blankets and pillows? Maybe I should get some more before we leave-”

“Relax!” Lapis giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “She’ll be fine, after all Peridot’s here too.”

She looked towards the couches where the green gem was busily tapping at her smart phone. “Right Peri? You’ll take care of Jasper and make sure she doesn’t break anything, ok?”

A noncommittal grunt followed by a shrug was the response.

Lapis laughed again and pushed Steven out. “Come on, let’s not keep Connie waiting!”

The screen door shut behind them with a clank, the sound echoing throughout the wide open room. There was silence, broken only by Peridot’s fingers tapping against her phone screen and Jasper’s nails scratching against the wooden floor as she paced back and forth anxiously overhead. Finally she plopped down with a huff, lying on her side with her hands hanging over the edge of the loft. She placed her chin on her left wrist, peering down at the gem below her.

As self-absorbed as she was in her browsing of the latest pop music hits, Peridot felt a prickle on the nape of her neck. She knew she was being watched. She angled her head around and up to see the orange gem staring at her very intensely with her cat-like golden eyes. More hushed silence, neither said anything during the staredown.  
Finally Peridot broke eye contact, grumbling – bit to herself and to Jasper. “What do you want?”

Jasper only blinked slowly in response.

With a slight frown, she returned to her phone. What’s her deal? As Peridot was about to check out a new song from her music library, she suddenly felt a tug on the collar of her t-shirt. Before she knew it, the green gem was up in midair with her legs flailing about.

“H-hey, what the hell?” she cried out, struggling to keep her head out of her shirt which was now bunching up against the underside of her chin uncomfortably, unceremoniously exposing her breasts and belly. If she could have managed it, she would have shot Jasper a very cold glare. The answer she prompted was a quick shake which caused the phone Peridot still held to fly out of her hand and crack onto the edge of the table below.

Peridot moaned despondent as she stared down at the shattered screen of her beloved phone but she couldn’t say much else as the shirt had now ridden up to under her nose, muffling her. The best she could do now was to angrily tug at the bangs of Jasper’s white mane. The large gem barely reacted however, still firmly holding her by the scruff with her teeth like how a mother lion carries her cub.

Jasper then dragged her towards the bed where she was then dropped not so gently on the mattress. Being freed of her grasp now, Peridot tried to crawl out hastily but Jasper swiftly hooked an arm around her torso and returned her to her spot. The green gem was still persistent however, she tried once or twice again to escape, even darting under Jasper’s legs but she could never defeat the huge reach and strength the larger gem had and so she’d be put back to where she was previously before she could even get both of her feet off the bed.

After the fifth attempt at freedom, Peridot realized how futile it was and let out a resigned sigh as she sat down, crossing her legs and pulling down her shirt. She peered up at the towering gem with narrowed eyes. Might as well play along with this idiocy, perhaps she’ll let me go afterwards…

“Okay you put me here, what now?” she asked. As if Jasper would actually answer her, the striped gem had been unusually silent for most of her pregnancy. She only spoke in coherent words when it suited her at this stage.

Suddenly Jasper plopped down on her side heavily making Peridot jump slightly. Then she reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down gently.

“What are you-” Peridot started but the rest of her sentence caught in her throat as she was pressed against Jasper’s chest, enveloped beneath one of her large muscular arms. She gulped nervously, staring up into her intense yellow eyes, wondering what was to come next.

Then the licking began.

Peridot squealed out of shock as she felt Jasper’s rough tongue brush against her cheek. She tried to struggle again out of her grip but she was held fast. The protest set off Jasper however, causing her to snarl, baring her long canines against the flesh of Peridot’s neck as a warning. When she was certain the green gem wouldn’t try to squirm away again, she resumed her tongue washing.

Peridot twitched with disgust as the barbs of Jasper’s tongue scratched up the side of her head and into her hair. Peridot groaned in dismay as Jasper now focused her licking on her head. The drool, oh god the drool, she shivered, hating the growing damp sensation on her hair roots. When is she gonna stop??

After what seemed like hours, Jasper finally stopped, admiring her handiwork. Not that it was much of one, Peridot’s poor hair looked worse than before – a platinum blonde bird’s nest of hair strands sticking out at awkward angles and points. Peridot had to fight the temptation to brush it back in place with her fingers, Jasper would just have tried to ‘fix’ it again.

So she just stared back at her, silently hoping that was end of it and she could go now. Far from it.

Jasper rolled onto her back, stretching her limbs. Peridot took that as cue to leave but no sooner than she was up on her feet, her shirt was quickly grabbed and she was pulled back down sharply. She fell face first into Jasper’s breasts with an 'oof!’

“S-Sorry!” she instinctively apologized raising her head but the other gem just stared at her.

Then Jasper lifted up her large white tank top, baring it all. She had no pants on, not even underwear (they all had concluded it’d be simpler for her in the case of sudden labor). Peridot couldn’t help but blush furiously, goggling at the dark red stripes that crisscrossed her well toned orange body. Suddenly Jasper’s large hand cupped around the back of her head and pushed her face towards the revealed boobs.

W-what does she want now? Peridot was confused. Jasper growled with slight annoyance and pushed her down lower, practically rubbing her face against her perky nipples. The green gem only jolted backwards, nearly falling out of the bed itself. She felt something wet on her cheek and rubbed it off, examining it. It seemed to be some sort of a milky liquid substance. She looked up and saw the same material now leaking from Jasper’s areolae. The realization dawned onto Peridot, her expression flashing a look of horror. Oh my Diamond, she’s trying to breast feed me!

Enough was enough! “Whoa Jasper!” Peridot shook her head with protest. “I put up with your…manhandling and licking but I will not suck your tits, absolutely not!”

They stared at each other for a while then slowly and reluctantly, Jasper pulled her top back down though she didn’t hide the disappointment in her eyes. Peridot let out a huge sigh of relief then she stood up, brushing off her thighs. “Now that we’re done here, can I go now?”

She turned on her heel and was about to walk down the steps when the voice of Jasper made her pause.

“Don’t go, Peri.”

She whirled back around to see Jasper looking up at her with wide, despondent eyes. The larger gem licked her lips almost shyly, stroking her baby bump gently. “At least…rest with me until Lapis comes back home?”

Peridot wanted to say no but seeing the sad, lonely expression on Jasper’s face made her lose her resolve. She let out a huff and knelt back down close to her. “Fine, at least until Lapis comes home.”

Jasper broke into a lopsided grin and pulled Peridot into a soft embrace such that the small gem was now lying on top of her.  
Peridot flinched when she felt a low rumble come from within Jasper’s chest but it was just her purring. She couldn’t help but smirk and laid her head down so Jasper was able to nuzzle and give her couple of warmhearted licks.

Peridot had no idea how long they had rested in this position for the next immediate moment, she found herself waking up to Lapis calling for them and a tangle of white hair enveloping her vision completely. She spluttered, squirming out of Jasper’s grasp whom had somehow rolled such so that she was nearly on top of her.

Once she was free, Peridot looked back to see if she had woken up Jasper in the process but the orange gem was still out like a light.

“Well! Now that’s quite a sight,” came a light chuckle and Peridot turned to see the blue gem grinning at her. “You slept together with Jasper?”

“It wasn’t like I had much of choice though…” Peridot frowned. “She wouldn’t let me go.”

“You don’t say? What did she do with you?” Lapis arched an eyebrow curiously.

“She-” Peridot stammered, suddenly self-conscious of what she was about to say. “Ah that is, she er- I guess – tried to mother me.”

Lapis barked out a short laugh. “Of course that’s to be expected whatnot with her hormones going haywire as of late. So of course she’s gonna need a practice subject.”

Peridot was scandalized. “You…You KNEW and still you left me here alone with her!?”

“I didn’t exactly 'leave’ you alone, I told you to keep watch on her and you obliged with that shrug,” Lapis remarked. Then she looked over to where Jasper was sleeping, adopting a soft look of fondness. “Tell me though, do you think she’ll make a good mother?”

Peridot just rolled her eyes, brushing past Lapis, she just wanted to get out of there. “You tell me, she didn’t manage to make a total mess out of me.”

She was halfway down the steps when she added one last quip.

“You owe me a new phone though.”


End file.
